


A Change of Heart

by Sheogorath



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Slash, chan (17), off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is the result of a plot bunny that wouldn't quit bugging me until I'd answered its question of, "What if Tidus didn't love Yuna, and what if the person he truly desired loved him back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

## A Change of Heart.

Tidus never knew exactly when things began to change between him and the other, but he always remembered the first time he looked at them and thought, 'I love this person. I want to be one with them.'

For quite a while, the blond teen didn't do anything about the melting chocolate feeling he got in his heart and the twisting of his guts he felt every time he caught sight of his love. After all, everyone else in the party thought he was destined for Yuna, while someone else was trying to attract the attentions of the other. Eventually, however, Tidus' true love noticed the looks he always sent their way, and decided to talk to him about it.

"You know the others might think it's wrong, ya?" Wakka said.

"I don't care," Tidus replied. "I need you and can't imagine my life without you. Us being together _might_ be wrong, but I think I'd die of a broken heart if there was no hope of me ever being with you."

"Well, it's a good job I like you too then, ya?"

"Y-you mean-?"

Tidus' question was suddenly cut off by warm, dry lips being pressed to his, and he melted into the kiss, opening his own lips to admit the tongue that requested entrance.

Wakka's tongue danced against Tidus' inside the blond's mouth before he gained courage and began thrusting back with his own, then they were interrupted by a shocked gasp from a passerby.

"Come on," Wakka said, grasping Tidus' hand. "We'll go to my room and see how far we want to take this, ya?"

Dazed, Tidus was only able to give a short nod, then he was pulled along to the hotel he was staying in with his summoner and her other guardians.

✱   ✱   ✱

"Hey, Wakka. Have you seen Tidus?" Rikku asked, barging into the red-headed man's room. "Yuna's looking for him."

Just then, a thoroughly shagged looking blond head raised itself from beneath the older man, and Rikku shrieked before slamming the door closed again and fleeing.

"Well, love," Wakka laughed, "maybe Rikku will have a story to tell, ya?"

"Maybe," Tidus answered with a hazy smile. "So let's go again before we have to hear the end of it."

Laughing once more, the red-headed man began giving his teen lover more small bruises on his neck.

✱   ✱   ✱

"Well," Lulu said, with a sniff of disapproval. "I _had_ hoped to have children with you one day, Wakka. Now it looks like that hope will never be fulfilled."

"How _could_ you, Tidus?" Yuna demanded, her distress almost palpable. "You know how I feel for you. Why would you disappoint me like this?"

"I-I'm sorry, Yuna," Tidus responded. "But this is what I want, who I _am_. I just _couldn't_ spend any longer living a lie once Wakka told me he feels the same way about me as I do about him! What would you have me do, spend the rest of my life miserably married to you?"

" _Yes_!" Yuna burst out. "At least _one_ of us would be happy then!"

Auron pressed his free hand to his eyes at this.

"But one of us is happy _now_!" Tidus shot back. "And it's not like you won't meet someone else, I've seen the way you eye up some of the other blitzball players."

"But I only like _looking_ at them, my heart belongs with _you_."

"Well, I'm sorry, Yuna, but I can only find happiness with other men. You'll just have to cast your net in a different direction." Grasping Wakka's hand, Tidus said to him, "Let's go. I want you to practice putting a bun in my oven again."

Laughing at the horrified expressions on the others' faces, Wakka allowed himself to be led back into the hotel.

✱   ✱   ✱

It was a rather subdued party that managed to end Sin's cycle of rebirth several months later, putting an end to Spira's plague forever, and a few months after that, both Lulu and Yuna managed to find young men to marry and keep them content. It was another year after that that the most surprising news of all was released to the erstwhile companions of Tidus and Wakka.

✱   ✱   ✱

"Well," Wakka said, reaching into the basket between himself and his younger husband, "here he is!" He pulled out a baby of just a month old, with café au lait skin and blond hair, then continued, "Look what my clever lover has produced, ya?"

"But-but how?" Rikku squealed.

"Looks like all the practice at putting a bun in my oven finally paid off!" Tidus grinned, happy and proud.

"This should not be possible. Even with magic," Lulu said, her tone cold and disapproving. 

"Well, _I_ don't know how we managed it, but we did. Ask my midwife if you don't believe me!" Just then, the baby started crying, and Tidus demanded that Wakka pass him over so he could be fed, unfastening a suspender and pushing his jacket to one side, revealing a B-cup breast that his son hungrily latched onto. Tidus had no eyes for anyone else for several moments, then he became aware of the others' gazes concentrated on him. "What?" he demanded. "He's _hungry_! Aren't you, Jecht? Yes, you _are_ , Mommy's big strong blitzer!"

"This should not be possible," Lulu repeated before passing out, Kimahri Ronso only just in time to catch her falling body.

The former summoner and guardians remained as a group for another week, then Tidus and Wakka were finally left in peace to raise their young family.

✱   ✱   ✱

It was only six months before Tidus became pregnant again, and another nine after that before he gave birth to a healthy daughter, whom he named Aika after his mother. Then his third child, and second son, was named Chappu after Wakka's little brother. The happy couple had plenty of other children after that, but refused to name any of them after their former companions. After all, Tidus pointed out, they would have to name one son Kimahri Ronso if they did that, and he didn't know whether the Ronso tribe would be flattered or insulted by it.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
